Midday Delight(A Broppy oneshot)
by Black-Dragon-Ninja
Summary: Branch comes to visit Poppy in the middle of the day with a special(sexual)surprise on his mind. Rated M for a reason! Enjoy! (It goes without saying that they are a sexually active couple in this oneshot.)


It had been about eight months since Poppy and Branch had saved their friends from being eaten by the Bergens, who had thankfully gone from their worst enemies, to their friends and allies. The Bergens had found happiness and the trolls had truly found peace.

Everything was all cupcakes and rainbows once again, the damage to the village had been repaired and it was even better then ever! Poppy, the new queen smiled, as she stared out at the village from her pods little balcony, she was proud of how they had recovered. Troll Village teemed with life, everywhere she looked Poppy could see her friends going about their lives, it gave her a warm feeling of pride to see her people so happy and fulfilled. Walking back inside her pod the new queen seated herself at her adorably pink, bejeweled desk, a new installment since she had a lot more responsibilities now.

Written requests for new structures, and half finished invites to her official coronation that was coming up in a couple of weeks covered the smooth surface. Poppy picked up one of the invatations and sighed happily, this one was for a very special troll indeed. She set to work on it totally blocking out everything else for a solid ten minutes before she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

Her head shot up, not in alarm, but excitment for she knew who it was before she saw him, Poppy just knew when he had entered a room, like some kind of lover related superpower. Her heart skipped a beat and little flutters danced around her stomach as a pleased, yet still somewhat shy smile overtook her face. "Hello Branch, how long have you been creeping on me?" She asked teasingly, she set her craft supplies down and turned in her chair slightly to face him.

From the entryway to her pod Branch just grinned in a charmingly coy kind of way, he seemed a little quite today, not that regaining his happiness had really made him a more vocal troll. Being more reserved was permanently in his DNA Poppy had decided a good while ago.  
She shot Branch an equally coy look which just made him laugh, a sound that Poppy wanted to hear for the rest of her life. Poppy's face softened and she was about to get up and go over to him but Branch motioned for her to stay seated.

Unsure what he had in mind, but also kind of excited she stayed put, instead choosing to over exaggerate loving goo goo eyes at him wanting to hear his wonderful laugh again.

He did indeed chuckle as he walked towards her, but something about the way he was looking at her made Poppy stop cheesing and inhale a little sharply. Her pod had closed after Branch had come in even though during the day she left it open for visitors.

Branch reached out to caress Poppy's face lovingly, then suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and made her face the wall, he leaned in close, causing her heartbeat to speed up in a delightful way. One of his hands wound it's way into her hair while the other was rested on her left shoulder. Poppy's face was warm and she clenched and unclenched her hands waiting for his next move.

It came swiftly as he pulled her head to the side and started kissing her neck, softly here, harder there, then suddenly rough and primal like only to slow down again. Soft kisses up the side of her neck earned Branch a soft moan of pleasure from his pink haired love. Harder kisses down the back of her neck garnered little squeals and the sensual nibbling and sucking of her earlobe made a deep, long moan pass though her soft, slender lips.

Branch pushed her dress off the shoulder his hand had been resting on, and his firm yet soft lips kissed and bit and licked seemingly without mercy. Branch controled Poppy's head as he kissed every inch of her neck and shoulder that he could get to. Poppy was so overcome with arousal that she couldn't stay still in her seat, she was desperate to kiss him but was also so thoroughly enjoying this special attention she almost didn't want it to end.

"Oh Branch.." She gasped, her desperate moans and whimpers. Branch had loosened his grip a little and Poppy couldn't stand it anymore, she turned her head at just the right moment to find his lips and kiss him as hard as she could without pulling him closer to her.

He happily obliged and kissed her back, releasing her hair Branch moved so that he could pull Poppy to her feet. Hardly breaking the kiss they wrapped their arms around each other and in silent agreement started walking towards Poppy's bedroom.

Once there Branch broke the kiss only to reach down and pick up the pink troll and carefully toss her onto the bed. Poppy let out a laugh of delight as she got to her knees on the bed, her multicolored comforter now rumpled instead of neatly smoothed over her mattress. she bit her lower lip and gave him her best 'bedroom' eyes. Smirking, Branch wiggled his finger for Poppy to come closer to him. She did and was rewarded by him pulling her close to him and kissing her hard.

Their hands roamed everywhere as they continued to make out. Poppy reached under Branch's vest and pushed it off his shoulders, it fell to the ground with a soft swish of the fabric. Now she had full access to his back but before she could take advange of that Branch grabbed the hem of her dress and in one swift, much practiced move he pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. He pushed Poppy down and crawled over her, almost but not quite pinning her down.

Poppy was out of breath from all the kissing and from how turned on she was. They stared into each others eyes, both contemplating both their own, and each others next move.  
"Take off your shorts." Poppy's short and simple sentence did the trick and within seconds Branch's patchwork shorts had joined his vest and her dress on the floor.

Poppy had never exposed herself to anyone else so completely before, heart, body and soul, she had also never felt more at ease with someone. She had friends and family and had had a crush(who would never be mentioned again)but never had she felt more complete and comfortable, it was like her whole being had waited for the big adventure that would ultimately lead to finding the love of her life, who had been right under her nose the whole time.

Branch's full arousal was now fully apparent now that they were both undressed. His lips found their way back to her neck, then down to her chest, then her stomach, lower and lower until he reached his goal.  
Poppy arched her back and cried out as Branch hit that extra sensitive spot that he knew drove her crazy. He set to work with his tongue, moving it in circles fast then slow, up and down, side to side, alternating speeds causing Poppy to squirm and clutch at the covers as small waves of pleasure started to overtake her body.

"Oh god, oh yes, keep doing exactly that...oooh." Poppy's words only helped to inflame Branch's desire for her. He did exactly as she asked and kept up his pace until he felt her whole body start to tremble as her release gradually built up until she couldn't take it anymore.

Poppy's back arched so much as she came that her hips lifted off the bed. Branch quickly acclimated and followed her hips, his tongue still moving at a rapid pace until Poppy had to gently push him away because she needed a break. She was panting for breath while also trying to get her wits back.

"Sometimes...what you can do, with that tongue amazes me." Poppy managed to say in between deep breaths. Sitting up on her elbows she looked her love in the eyes and wasn't surprised to still see desire and lust flicker though his blue irises. Sitting up all the way Poppy grabbed his hand and started kissing it.

"You know your little kisses drive me crazy." Branch said in a husky voice, he let out a breathy moan as Poppy continued to place soft kisses on his hand, moving up his arm until she got to his neck where she bit him softly.  
Wrapping his arms around her torso Branch pulled her into a kiss which started out soft but intensified rapidly.

Poppy wound her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. their bodies moved together, totally in sync. Wordlessly they scooted backwards on the bed until Poppy's head hit one of her many super colorful, super soft pillows. She laid there gazing up at the man she loved with all of her heart.

Branch looked down at Poppy with such tenderness in his eyes that Poppy felt her heart swell with love, she pulled him into a kiss while also wrapping her arms and legs around him, forcing him closer to her. His member rubbed against her still sensitive nub but Poppy just moved against him, panting softly, loving the feeling.  
"Please?" She asked, still moving her hips against his. Unable to contain himself Branch did as he was asked and swiftly angled his hips and pushed into her.

Sharp cries of pleasure were released from both trolls as their bodies started moving in the most intimate of dances as they made love to each other, every movement, every look and caress spoke volumes far more than words could have at the moment. Their cries of pleasure a symphony no song could replace.

Branch lost himself in the beauty of his lovers pink skin and hair, lavishing all the love he felt for her on every inch of her beautiful body as they moved together. He felt his own apex coming closer, he became more frantic with his movements which Poppy didn't mind one bit, she loved it when he got a bit reckless and wild.

Hands roamed, lips kissed and eyes plainly displayed the love they had for each other, every moment together was beyond anything either of them could have every imagined, true love like theirs, soulmates if you would, came around only once in a lifetime. They had found each other and would do anything and everything to keep it that way.

"Poppy." Branch whispered, his breath coming in gasps, his body trembled as his final peak came crashing over him, he released inside her which he knew Poppy adored. His whole body shook a few times before he relaxed and was able to speak again.

"I love you Poppy." He said, half falling, half laying down next to her. The poor comforter that was rumpled and lumped up all to heck was cluched in a soft pink hand as Poppy pulled it over them. She snuggled into his chest and sighed happily as Branch draped his arm over her waist.

"I love you too Branch." Poppy grinned happily, positively glowing with the affection she had for him. Branch looked at her which his blue eyes full of emotion and pulled her closer.  
"It's dark already, can I stay the night?" He asked with what was supposed to a cheeky wink but since his was already half asleep it turned into a two lidded slow blink. Poppy giggled at her sleepy love and nodded.  
"Of course you can, it's not like we're a secrect or anything." She commented with a goofy look on her face, it melted into a soft expression when she realized Branch was already asleep.

She reached out and smoothed his dark blue hair and touched his cheek. Placing a kiss on his forehead she manged to wiggle out from under his arm without waking him and got out of the bed. On slightly wobbly legs she made her way to the bathroom to clean up and brush her teeth. Only one of them was allowed to have killer morning breath at a time. Poppy also washed her face and spritzed on a little of a soothing vanilla scented body spray that her friend DJ had gotten her for her last birthday. As a bonus it was one of Branch's favorite scents on her. Poppy smoothed her bangs down and took her blue hair tie off her hot pink hair.

Once she was finally ready Poppy crawled back into bed where Branch hadn't moved a muscle, so she just wiggled back under his arm and snuggled in close. She could feel his heartbeat and the warmth from his body. Her eyes grew heavy, so much physical exertion exhausted her but left her with such a happy, warm feeling in her belly that she didn't mind one bit. Poppy felt so safe and loved by Branch, she was actually glad things with the Bergens had gone the way they had. Everyone was safe, they had new friends, the Bergens were happy, and Poppy had her true love by her side. She smiled as she swiftly fell fast asleep.

Everything was perfect, simply perfect.

'And I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you'


End file.
